Talk to Me, Lightning
by regularshow565
Summary: Doc notices that something is bothering Lightning. The only problem is he doesn't know what. Lightning won't tell him and Doc is determined to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Doc watched as Lightning raced around Willy's Butte.

He noticed that the racer wasn't going as fast as he often did, and he didn't seem like he was paying much attention.

He frowned when he saw a pained expression on the race car's face as he skidded abruptly to a stop a few feet from him.

"Was that good enough for today?" Lightning asked in a sad tone, keeping his eyes on the ground.

Doc noticed he was distressed and drove closer to Lightning.

"Is something wrong, kid? You seemed distracted out there."

Lightning kept his gaze down and said nothing.

"Lightning?"

Lightning looked up at Doc when he heard his name. He only looked up because Doc usually didn't call him by his name.

Lightning sighed. "I'm fine," he mumbled looking back down.

Doc gave him a questioning look.

"Rookie, you know I don't like it when you lie to me," he said.

Lightning felt tears welling up in his eyes.

He tried to blink them away, but some tears had already started rolling down his hood.

Doc grew more concerned when he saw the tears and he moved a little closer.

"Kid, I know something is bugging you."

Lightning just stared at the ground as more tears slid down his hood.

Doc was growing more concerned and worried by the second as Lightning said nothing and continued staring at the ground.

Lightning sniffled as he closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

Doc gently nudged Lightning. "Just remember you can talk to me, Lightning."

More tears slid down Lightning's hood as he leaned against Doc.

"Let's get back." Doc led Lightning back into town as Lightning stayed pressed against his side.

There were dark clouds in the sky as thunder boomed and lightning flashed.

Doc looked at Lightning as he led him to the clinic.

"You stay at the clinic for tonight. I don't want you out in this storm."

He also wanted to make sure the rookie was alright.

Lightning nodded as they went inside the clinic.

Lightning was still pressed against Doc and closed his eyes.

Doc left Lightning to move some tools out of the way that were scattered on the floor.

Lightning snapped his eyes open when he felt Doc leave his side and rushed over to his side again.

Doc felt Lightning press against him and smiled softly at him.

He noticed how clingy Lightning was with him and how panicked he was when he wasn't with him.

"You want me to stay with you, kid?"

Lightning's eyes brightened and he nodded quickly.

Doc smiled when he saw Lightning happy.

"How about we let you get some sleep?"

Lightning gave a small nod and nuzzled against Doc.

"Thanks, Doc," he said quietly, looking at Doc.

Doc nudged Lightning softly in response.

Lightning closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Doc looked at Lightning as he wondered what had upset him earlier. He was determined to find out.

**This is my first Cars story. I appreciate all reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning opened his eyes.

He blinked several times trying to wake himself up.

His tired eyes glanced to where Doc had been beside him and he found that Doc wasn't there.

He snapped fully awake and looked around the room wildly, tears in his eyes.

Lightning saw Doc on the other side of the room cleaning.

He drove as fast as he could over to Doc's side.

Doc looked at Lightning, his startled expression turning to a worried one.

Tears were pouring down Lightning's hood as he pressed himself against Doc's side.

Doc nudged Lightning. "What's got you upset, Lightning?" he asked softly.

Lightning shook his head quickly as tears kept falling from his eyes.

Doc frowned in sadness as Lightning started sobbing. He nudged him again.

"Shh, don't cry, kid. It's alright," Doc said trying to calm him down.

Lightning sniffled and looked at Doc, who was surprised at how fast he had suddenly stopped crying, but none the less glad.

Doc started to drive in front of Lightning so he could look at him.

Lightning was starting to follow him when Doc spoke softly.

"It's okay, kid. I'm just moving so I can be able to talk to you better. Just stay there for now. I promise you can stay by me as long as you want, but I need you to stay there for now."

He knew Lightning was reluctant but Lightning nodded.

Doc decided to ask an easy question to Lightning first, even though it was obvious.

"Is something bothering you?" Lightning gave a small nod.

"Will you tell me what's bothering you?" Doc asked, looking at Lightning, who wasn't looking back.

"I will s-sometime but n-not now. I-I don't want to y-yet," Lightning stammered, looking at the floor.

Doc breathed a sigh of relief.

He was glad the racer would tell him sometime.

Doc pondered about the last question to ask.

"Will you let me help you?"

Lightning looked into Doc's eyes.

"You already are," he said.

"How?" Doc asked.

"You're staying with me and that's helping a lot."

"What do you mean?" Doc asked curiously.

"You'll understand when I tell you what's bothering me," the race car replied looking back down.

Doc was happy to hear he was helping Lightning already.

"Alright, kiddo. Thank you for talking to-"

Doc hadn't even finished the sentence when Lightning rushed over and pressed himself against Doc's side.

Doc smiled as Lightning nuzzled against him.

Lightning returned the smile and Doc was happy that the rookie had finally talked to him a little.

**Next chapter soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

Doc watched as Lightning tried to stay awake.

Soon Lightning's eyes closed and he fell asleep.

_Boy, can this kid sleep,_ Doc thought.

It was only morning, but Doc decided to let him sleep.

Lightning shifted in his sleep, nuzzling closer to Doc.

Doc smiled as he thought about how much Lightning looked up to him and how he trusted him so much.

He looked at the race car who he'd grown to care about more than anyone else.

Just then Lightning said something in his sleep that moved Doc.

"I love...Doc," he said quietly.

Doc grinned. "I love you too, kid," he whispered, nudging Lightning as softly as he could to not wake him.

The red car smiled in his sleep as he nuzzled against Doc.

After half an hour, Lightning's eyes opened sleepily.

Doc nudged Lightning gently, making the young car look at him.

Lightning knew what he wanted to do.

He wanted to talk to Doc about what was bothering him for the past few days.

Doc saw Lightning was thinking. _Maybe he's about to tell me._

"Doc," Lightning said. "I'm ready." Doc looked at Lightning.

"You're sure?"

Lightning gave him a confident look and Doc gave him an encouraging smile.

The look on Lightning's face faded as the images he dreaded from his nightmares flashed across his mind.

Tears came to his eyes and they slid down his hood.

"I'm s-sorry," he said shakily.

Doc nudged him. "Shh, it's not your fault. Just take your time," Doc said softly.

Lightning tried to block the images out as he spoke, but it was no use.

"For the past few d-days, I've been having r-really bad n-nightmares, and they've all b-been about y-you."

Lightning started sobbing when he finished. Doc nudged him.

"I wanted y-you to stay so I d-don't have the n-nightmares. It scares me to think about them, and I don't want to lose you."

"Lightning, it's alright. They were just dreams, they weren't real. I won't be here forever, but I'm not leaving you anytime soon."

This made Lightning sob even harder. He knew Doc wouldn't always be there, but he didn't want him to ever go.

"Shh, it'll be alright, Lightning. Don't cry," Doc said.

Lightning kept crying and tears started welling up in Doc's eyes. Doc hated seeing Lightning so upset.

Lightning eventually stopped crying and he leaned against Doc.

Doc looked at Lightning as he sniffled.

"You okay?" Lightning nodded and smiled at Doc.

"Do you think you could stay with me again tonight?" Lightning asked looking down.

Doc smiled. "Lightning, I'll stay with you every night to keep you from having a nightmare ever again if you want." Lightning grinned and nuzzled closer to Doc. Doc chuckled at how happy the racer was. He would make sure Lightning was always safe.

**When Lightning and Doc said they love each other, I mean as like a father/son relationship. Sorry for the wait. This story will have one last chapter that will be posted soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Lightning was ecstatic that Doc would stay with him every night.

This meant no more nightmares. He looked at Doc, who smiled at him.

Lightning smiled back then looked down, thinking about how much Doc was like a father to him.

Doc looked at Lightning, who was deep in thought.

After a few minutes, Lightning was still looking down.

Doc was curious about what was going on in the race car's mind.

"What are you thinking about in that mind of yours, kid?"

Lightning finally looked up at Doc and smiled.

"About how much you're like a dad to me," he replied.

Doc smiled at Lightning and nudged him softly.

"You really are like a dad to me. Thanks for being here for me, Doc," Lightning said sadly nuzzling against Doc.

Doc noticed his sad tone and frowned. "What's wrong, Lightning?" he asked.

Lightning sighed and looked at the floor, shifting on his tires. "The truth is, I wish you were my dad because I don't have any family. My dad died from an engine attack a year after I was born. My mom died when I was five from a crash so I lived with my grandfather but he died in his sleep so I lived with foster families until I was old enough to leave the last family."

Lightning had tears sliding down his hood when he finished.

Doc was shocked to hear all that Lightning went through.

He nudged him reassuringly. "I'm so sorry you had to go though all that growing up, Lightning."

Lightning sniffled and smiled sadly at Doc. "It's alright, D-Doc."

Doc nudged him again as he choked on more tears.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

Lightning stopped crying and pressed himself closer to Doc.

"I love you, Doc."

Doc blinked away tears in his eyes as he smiled at Lightning.

"I love you too, Lightning."

Doc realized in that moment he wanted to adopt Lightning.

Lightning had changed his life and he had changed his.

Both had made a huge impact on the other.

"Lightning, how would you feel if I adopted you?"

Lightning looked up at Doc, his eyes filled with hope.

"That would be the greatest thing," he said happily.

Doc smiled. "Do you know the name of your last foster family?" Lightning nodded.

"The name is Well. They were my last foster family but they ended up adopting me. They have the adoption papers and they won't mind because they always wanted me to find the right family."

Doc smiled. Doc called the Well family and talked to them about adopting Lightning.

They were thrilled he had found the right family for him and faxed the signed papers over.

When everything was done, Lightning nuzzled against Doc, who had tears of joy in his eyes.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, kid. I love you too."

_Welcome home, kid. _

**Thanks to Sarah Mcqueen for the idea for Doc to adopt Lightning. Thanks to everyone who enjoyed this story!**


End file.
